Mystery of the Oppositix
by pheofox22
Summary: Strange things are happening to the Winx.It's time to get weird! If I told you what was going on it wouldn't be a mystery now would it?
1. The Weird has Landed

A new story I've been cooking up.

* * *

Mystery of the Oppositix

The Weird Has Landed

Far away in the magical dimension there is a planet called Oppositus. It is a land where opposites live in harmony. Yet, this has not always been the way it was forever. There was a force that polluted the opposites on Oppositus. This force was widely known as Oppositix and was so powerful it destroyed many regions on Oppositus. The opposites came together to get rid of the Oppositix yet it could not be destroyed so they trapped it inside of an asteroid and kept it safe where no one could reach it…until now.

Late at night Mrs. Faragonda was sound asleep. The rain was pattering on her window and lightning flashed. The key to the Hall of Enchantments was glowing and the old woman woke up to see what the matter was. She walked down into the darkened rooms and checked on the Book of Fairies which was also glowing. Faragonda took out the book and it shone so bright that it blinded her. The book had new scripture inside.

"Oh my dear me, what is this?" Faragonda asked herself as she began to read. "_Oppositix: the form of fairy counterparts. Beware on the nights of the full moon. No other description available._ The full moon's tonight! I must wake the girls!"

She rushed to the teacher's quarters where the Winx were asleep in their beds. Only Tecna was looking out the window with her telescope.

"Hello Mrs Faragonda," Tecna remarked, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"I thought it was raining!" Faragonda replied, yet the sky was clear out and the moon was definitely full. "You're in danger! There is a new fairy form! You must be extra careful."

"A new fairy form," Musa yawned and got out of bed. "If it's a fairy form why's it supposed to be evil?"

"I don't know," Faragonda remarked. "I just know you're in terrible danger."

Suddenly a big flash of green light shot down from the sky. It made a big booming noise at the east wing of the school.

"What was that?" Musa uttered in surprise.

"Hey! Get up, there's something going on!" Tecna exclaimed as she shook Bloom and Stella awake. Stella yawned as she ran her fingers down her face where green goop was settling.

"We have to investigate!" Bloom remarked as she got up.

"No! It might be the Oppositix!" Faragonda exclaimed. "Don't go tonight girls. It might be dangerous."

"Alright Mrs Faragonda," Bloom replied, and they all slunk back to bed.

"I hope I did the right thing," Faragonda turned and went back to sleep again. As she closed the door Bloom's eye opened and they all woke up again.

"Alright girls, be very quiet. We need to go and get this strange thing, whatever it is," Bloom whispered. Each of them nodded in approval. "Alright then, let's go!"

In the dark they maneuvered quickly and saw radiation coming from outside the school on the east side of the campus. A big hunk of rock was pulsating with green light had landed making a crater.

"UFO," Tecna remarked.

"Probably, but this is Magix," Bloom replied, "Since when do aliens visit here?"

"Not aliens, but space rock," Tecna answered. "Asteroids are common in galaxies."

"So what, this space rock is going to hurt me?" Stella uttered mockingly. "Ooh I'm so scared."

"Stop it Stella," Flora remarked. "Mrs Faragonda might be onto something."

"Oh you're sucking it up for the old bag even when she's not here!" Stella snapped.

"I'm just being cautious!" Flora muttered defensively.

"Listen, I think we better go, because this thing's about to blow!" Layla shouted and started to run the other direction. Suddenly there was a burst of energy as space rock collided with each of the Winx who absorbed it into their bodies. They all fell down and felt like their heads were spinning. Layla felt a different sort of power run through her body but then it disappeared. Each of the girls got up and went back to bed as if nothing ever happened.

But something did.


	2. Oppositix File 1: Stella: Diet Dillema

_I tried to get it done as quick as i could. I don't think it's the best, but hopefully it will get better._

* * *

Oppositix File 1: Diet Dilemma

The sun rose over Alfea's pink turrets giving off a pink haze in the sky. Stella the fairy of the Sun and the Moon was sleeping in her bed in a cocoon of blankets. That is until her clock radio belted out a tune at full volume. She fumbled through the blankets trying to free one of her hands and smacked the snooze button once she got her hand free.

"I hate that song," Stella muttered as she turned over inside her covers. She contemplated on if she should get up or sleep in late. The better of her told her to get out of bed. She checked herself out in the mirror and blew her reflection a kiss before heading into the shower. After belting out her favourite tunes she covered herself in a bathrobe and stepped onto the scale.

The needle spun round and round. Finally it pointed to her weight. She gave such a high pitched scream it broke the bathroom mirror.

"I broke the scale! I gained half a pound! I'm hideous!" Stella exclaimed. "Alright Stella be strong! It's time to start…THE DIET!"

DUN, DUN, DUNNN!

After snapping her fingers and an outfit appeared on her she walked down the hall and into the cafeteria where her fellow teachers: the Winx were sitting eating their breakfast. Stella grabbed a fruit cup and an energy drink from the cafeteria lady and sat down next to Flora.

"Was that actually a dream?" Musa commented. "Or did that asteroid actually hit us with something."

"I don't know. I'm really confused at the moment," Bloom said, "Did you feel strange when you got up this morning?"

"A little bit, but I thought it was because I drank those cappuccinos so late last night," Layla uttered. Stella began to feel something like electricity running through her veins. She felt hungry. No! I have to stay strong, she thought. Flora looked over at her pitiful looking breakfast.

"Uh Stella, why don't you eat your usual breakfast," Flora asked.

"Carbs are my enemy," Stella replied. "I'm on a new diet. Nothing fried, no carbs, no caffeine or sugar at all! In fact I'll stop eating altogether."

"Oh man, did you gain half a pound again?" Musa groaned.

"Here we go again," Layla remarked.

"Stella, you're perfectly fine the weight you are," Bloom said. "You have to keep your strength up if that fairy form is dangerous."

"Dangerous! HA! I'd like to see that asteroid do something to me!" Stella remarked. "Dangerous! Yeah right!"

"Stella, are you feeling okay?" Flora said. Stella suddenly felt a surge of power flow within her. For a moment Flora thought she saw a flash of green light surrounding Stella. The flash of light disappeared a few seconds later and her friend stood up.

"I am perfectly fine," Stella remarked. She looked down at her tray and snorted as she threw it away. A rush of cravings ran through her mind as her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. "If you excuse me I have to speak to the cafeteria lady about my diet."

"Sure, miss twiggy," Musa taunted. "She's nuts if she thinks she's fat."

"I don't know guys," Flora remarked. "I sense some negative vibes going on."

After Class

"….and that concludes our lesson for today," Bloom exclaimed as the bell rang. Tecna walked away from the digital blackboard.

"For homework read pages 345-642!" Tecna remarked as the students started to flee from the classroom. "Bloom you never tell them what's for homework! Do I have to remind you all the time?"

"Yes, because I never like doing it myself," Bloom laughed. Tecna gave a little laugh.

"Me neither, but it's for the good of the school experience," Tecna replied.

"Speaking of good for the school, someone was playing hooky," Musa remarked folding her arms as she came in with Flora. "Stella didn't show up to class."

"I wonder where she is," Flora asked as she looked out into the hall. Suddenly Stella was bounding down the hall with pink buttercream icing all over her face being chased down by a scary looking cafeteria lady with a mole on her cheek.

"You stay out of my kitchen!" she shouted halting in the middle of the hallway.

"You were still in the cafeteria for the entire afternoon!" Musa exclaimed in shock.

"I couldn't help it," Stella grumbled. "I was going to talk to the cafeteria lady about my new diet, but then I smelt this amazing scent! I never knew there was so much food in a cafeteria. So I ended up telling them to keep cooking up some food for me. I was hungry! Then I saw it! The mother of all cakes! It was the one WizGiz was talking about. The one with the butter cream icing."

"You ate WizGiz's 127th birthday cake!" Bloom exclaimed. "That is so not like you!"

"Oh dear," Flora remarked. "What will WizGiz think when they tell him you ate his cake?"

"Okay Stella, we've had enough," Musa remarked. "Don't go to one extreme then swing to the other extreme in one day!"

"As I said before I couldn't help myself," Stella muttered, she raised her eyes. "I know! I'll treat you all to dinner at the most swankiest restaurant!"

"That sounds great," Bloom said. "We'll just go change."

Everyone changed into their formal wear and Stella called up her limousine driver. She opened the car door for her friends and the limo took off to Wander O's supper club. Stella flashed her card to the valet and he let them in. It was the ritziest place there ever was. Chandeliers, soft classical music from an orchestra played while there were candlesticks on every table.

"Let's go dancing!" Musa said as they passed a dance floor while following the waiter.

"Uh-uh, we're not going anywhere without ordering the finest champagne and the most expensive dishes," Stella remarked as they came to their table. Bloom took a look at the menu and gasped.

"I'd rather stick with the breadsticks. That's more my price range," Bloom exclaimed.

"No, I'll foot the bill," Stella said with a smile. She fidgeted around uncomfortably. "Man this dress is snug. It must be the drycleaner."

"Have you decided yet?" the waiter came around again. Musa ordered steak tartar; Flora had a salad while Bloom decided to have an omelet; Layla ordered seafood and Tecna began to order some chicken dish. When it came to Stella's turn everyone's eyes were on her. She paused for a second to look at the dishes.

"Hmm, they all look so good," Stella remarked. "Get me all of them. Daddy won't mind the bill."

"Seriously, someone like you I'd figure you'd be watching your weight," the waiter remarked looking at her uncomfortable dress.

"I'm on a strict diet I have you know," Stella said haughtily.

"It doesn't look like it from what you've ordered," the waiter replied quietly as he turned away.

The Winx watched in awe as Stella single handedly ate all of the entire menu's dishes. She gave a loud burp and rubbed her stomach in content.

"It's time to dance!" Musa exclaimed getting up off her seat.

"No, the evening is over," Stella remarked with a big yawn. "We've got class tomorrow."

"Aw, since when did you care?" Musa remarked. "You didn't show up today!"

"We're going to bed Musa and that's final," Stella shouted. She put her hand up. "Check please!"

#$^^#&

"Well that was the pits!" Musa said as they were changing into their pajamas. "Stella always let us go dancing. She said its good cardio. Why is she being such a fathead?"

"Stella isn't well," Flora remarked. "Her aura has changed ever since this morning."

"Maybe she's in a mood because of the diet," Bloom replied. "Maybe she'll be back to normal in the morning."

The next day…

It was quarter to eleven when Bloom, Musa and Layla entered Stella's dormitory. They saw a huge lump in the bed and Stella's head was under the covers.

"She's been asleep for long enough," Bloom said. She nodded towards Musa. Musa and Layla grabbed Stella by the feet and yanked as hard as they could. Something was very different about Stella today. They could feel it weighing down on them, but they couldn't answer why. Layla and Musa gave another yank at Stella's feet at their full strength for five minutes. She didn't budge from underneath the covers. They heard a foghorn type snore coming out from underneath the covers.

"STELLA, GET UP OR I WILL BLAST YOU OUT OF THERE!" Layla shouted angrily. Stella scoffed as they heard a giant creak coming from the bed. Stella sat up and gave a loud gasp. Another screech came from her bed as she got up. The ground shook as Stella walked. The Winx watched in awe as she walked into the bathroom. As she stepped on the scale the arrow whizzed for a long time before the scale was crushed beneath her feet.

"It must be defective," Stella uttered. Bloom came into the bathroom behind her. Stella looked up at her through the mirror.

"Stella you're…" Bloom couldn't finish without letting out a giant snort.

"What?" Stella snapped. She looked back at the mirror to see that she had suddenly had a thick neck and her cheeks had swollen up. Stella slowly ran towards her full length mirror to see that her whole body had swollen up. Her belly protruded over her lingerie. Her underwear was tightly fastened underneath piles of fat from her newly shaped love handles. Her arms were thick and her fingers were like sausages. She looked at herself in the mirror and screamed."I'M FAT!"

Musa began to laugh. "Oh I'm so sorry! I can't help myself!"

"That is not healthy," Bloom uttered, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "C'mon Stella, It's not so bad. Let's get some clothes on you."

Yet that wasn't an easy task as well. Stella didn't fit into most of the clothes in her closet and the ones that appeared on her looked stretched and ugly. She settled for a purple jumpsuit for the afternoon class.

"I am so famished," Stella uttered. "Let's go eat!"

They walked to the cafeteria for lunch and came out with trays of food into the dining hall. Stella was nowhere to be found until they heard the clanging of pots and pans. The cafeteria lady with the mole chased Stella out with a rolling pin.

"I told you to stay out of our kitchen!" she shook her fist.

"Are you okay Stella?" Bloom asked.

"That lady needs to get a boyfriend," Stella said with a flip of her hair. She came out of the cafeteria with a plate full of food and a bowl of brown soup that Bloom suspected was beef.

"You actually got the Mystery Minestronie soup?" Bloom chuckled. Stella shrugged.

"Hey, would they serve it if it wasn't good," Stella muttered. She sat down on the bench and it started to sag. The Winx were astonished as before as Stella scarfed down the food she collected. The more she ate the more the bench sagged.

"Stella, can you keep the noise down? You're disturbing the students meals," Flora asked embarrassed by her friend's loud smacking noises which made the students stare.

"Look at yourself Stella! You're acting like a pig!" Musa exclaimed. Stella tried to get up and glared at Musa.

"I've had enough of your accusations Musa," Stella said stiffly. "First I'm too thin, now I'm too fat! I don't have to take this! I'm going to class."

"Stella wait," Bloom exclaimed as Stella stormed off. "We need to find a way to help her."

"Yes, her current caloric intake is increasing. That could lead to serious heart conditions if we let her eat herself silly," Tecna remarked.

"She couldn't have gotten that big overnight," Flora said. "Her aura has changed and I can sense that ours are unstable at the moment too."

"You're saying it's something else?" Musa asked.

"That space rock exploding wasn't a dream," Flora replied. "If what Faragonda said is true we too can be at risk of becoming Oppositix fairies."

"We better get going! Class starts in 20 minutes!" Layla remarked tapping her watch.

As they went for their classroom Bloom felt like something wasn't right. She could feel some hollowness inside of her. For a moment she couldn't feel her hands and her books she was carrying fell on the floor. It was an odd sensation since after she bent down to get them she felt her hands again.

The teachers came into the classroom to see that Stella was already at work on the holoboard writing out what seemed to be a formula for a different sort of complex spell. Stella had a new ensemble on; a very tight yellow blouse with a wide collar and multicoloured buttons down the front. She was wearing a tight maroon skirt with what looked like blue leg warmers.

"You did all this?" Tecna said in shock. Stella put on a pair of bright pink horned glasses and looked at them.

"Of course," Stella remarked. "I marked all the papers and added a little challenge for the lesson plan today."

"I thought we were going to do vanishing spells today," Flora said.

"Oh that is too easy," Stella remarked. "I was thinking more the lines of Morgana's 86th Degree of Levitation."

"That's too easy?" Flora uttered.

"Since when did you know Morgana's 86th Degree?" Tecna remarked.

"I read about it last night," Stella replied. "I did it right after my third post supper pre bedtime snack meal."

Bloom's mouth hung open as the students filed in from lunch. They looked at Stella oddly as they came in. Many of them started to laugh at her, but Bloom quickly got to the lesson. Stella coughed to get her attention.

"We discussed this Bloom, we're doing Morgana's 86th Degree of Levitation," Stella said pushing up her pink glasses up her nose.

"I don't really know about Morgana's Degree of Leviathingamagic," Bloom remarked. One girl with curls raised her hand. "Yes Maria?"

"This is for Mrs. Stella," Maria said. "Did you swallow a cow whole last night, because your butt has its own gravitational pull?"

"It does not! WHY I AUGHTA!" Stella shouted she went to grasp Maria's neck she slipped on a patch of lip gloss on the floor. She tripped and fell right on the desk smashing it to bits. The students laughed hysterically.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom asked; she tried to help her friend up but she felt an awkward pulsating power in her veins. Once again her arms disappeared and she fell on top of Stella.

"Let me handle this," Layla uttered, she too felt the pulsating power and used it to pick up Stella.

"Hey thanks Layla,"Stella muttered, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey do you have your high heels on?"

"No why do you say that?" Layla asked. Stella slipped up again and the students laughed even louder.

"Don't laugh at them you ungrateful little brats!" Flora exclaimed, she clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Umm…class dismissed!" Bloom uttered in embarrassment. They all fell silent until the room was empty.

"Wow! What a way to tell them off Flora," Musa said, "they deserved it!"

"I guess we should cancel all classes for this afternoon to research this disturbance in our auras," Bloom said. "I'm beginning to feel it too!"

"Well I don't feel anything strange," Musa said, she looked at her watch. "Oops! I've got to go. I was going to go out a little early for my date with Riven."

"Ooh! Then I can set a date with Brandon," Stella giggled.

"Don't you think you should lay off the sweets and go on a real diet before asking him out?" Layla snickered.

"Hey, Brandon's a gentleman. He cares for what's on the inside," Stella remarked. She grabbed onto Bloom's hand and ran out of the class. "I need major support on my outfit! C'mon Bloom!"

"WAAIIT!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I better start researching this "aura disturbance"," Tecna stated keying information into her palm pilot. "There has to be something in the library databases."

"I'll go with you," Flora replied and they went to the library.

"With all this talk about food and fatness, I better head for the gym!" Layla said stretching her arms. She felt her limbs grow a few inches as she walked out the door.

* * *

Read, Review, Alert if you like it.


	3. OF2: Different Dates and Misfit Mates

I'm getting back into the swing of things and I'm on March Break so I guess I could upload the next chapter quicker.

* * *

Oppositix File 2: Different Dates and Misfit Mates

"No, no, no, no!" Stella said as she fished through her closet. Bloom sat quite still as Stella threw her clothes right at her. In panic she closed her eyes and her head disappeared as Stella threw a pair of skinny jeans at her. "None of my clothes fit! Argh, I just have to make new threads!"

She spun around and around in a flash of light she was dressed in a husky size leopard print dress with spaghetti straps. Bloom had to stifle a laugh. Stella tried again, but it was a green tight ensemble with a black and white checkered snug fitting belt. Bloom gave her a thumbs down. She transformed in a flash of light to a turquoise evening gown with feathers on the collar and the fringe of on the hem.

"Perfect," Stella remarked with a flip of her hair.

"You said you needed my opinion," Bloom said. "Don't go out tonight. Brandon won't help with the situation and you do seem to be losing your fashion sense."

"What would you know? I NEED HIS SUPPORT! HE LOVES ME!" Stella roared she pushed Bloom out and slammed the door behind her.

"Man, today's been weird," Bloom said, she walked down the hall depressed. "It's like it doesn't matter if I exist anymore."

Suddenly she felt her whole body change. She couldn't feel her limbs. She looked down to see only the floor. Bloom didn't have a body anymore, or at least she couldn't see her body present. Before she knew it she was falling through the floor and landed on top of Grizelda.

"What in heaven's name!" Grizelda remarked; half of Bloom became visible.

"I am so sorry Miss Grizelda," Bloom uttered. "I don't know how I got here. I was on the second floor. Honestly."

"What kind of apparition is this?" Grizelda said frightened at what she was seeing. "Get back evil poltergeist!"

"It's not a poltergeist! It's me! Bloom!" Bloom shouted.

"She knows Bloom! THE SCHOOL IS HAUNTED! AHHH!" Grizelda shouted as she ran down the hall screaming.

"I'm invisible!" Bloom exclaimed as she turned fully invisible again. She looked at a wall. "Maybe…"

Bloom walked casually towards the wall before passing through it to see Palladium taking a shower. Bloom cringed at the sight and bolted back to the other direction. Hmm, maybe I can get into some places no one has ever dreamed of going, she thought. She laughed hysterically as she ran down the corridor scaring students as she passed them.

"C'mon Brandon, pick up," Stella uttered as the phone began to ring.

"Brandon here, what's up Stella," Brandon answered.

"Hello shmoopy poo! Classes are cancelled and whatever," Stella said. "That means I'm free for the rest of the afternoon! How about we go down to that new restaurant with the all you can eat buffet?"

"You'd actually go to an all you can eat buffet?" Brandon remarked with curiosity.

"Sure, I'm starving," Stella said as she began salivating. "I mean sure sweetheart. It'll be fun!"

"Oh okay. I'll pick you up in a few minutes," Brandon remarked.

Musa impatiently waited at the front entrance to the school. Riven was 15 minutes late when he stopped his levebike next to the petal winged gate. Musa crossed her arms and pouted as he got off his rusty bike.

"Don't you think you should get a newer bike?" Musa remarked. Riven turned around and took off his helmet.

"What and give up ol' Bessie?" Riven replied patting down his levebike's seat. "No way am I doing that!"

"So what's the big emergency?" Musa asked as she glared at him.

"I got tickets to the biggest event of the year!" Riven exclaimed flashing two tickets right in front of her nose.

"Ooh! Is that for Rachel Ramonds concert? You're the best!" Musa exclaimed and hugged Riven. She looked at the tickets and sighed. "Wait these aren't concert tickets!"

"Nope, they're two front seat passes to the monster ship rally," Riven said happily.

"Argh, you're such a guy," Musa grumbled. "Rusty levabikes, and monster ships are SOOO cool to you!"

"So, you're one to talk, all you girls do all day is shop and gossip," Riven shouted.

"I do plenty more than that!" Musa shot. "Face it, guys have all the glory. I bet you couldn't stand being in my shoes."

"Oh bring it princess! You don't know how easy you girls have it," Riven replied angrily.

"We're the ones doing the dirty work saving the world while you're back up!" Musa remarked. "Heck you're the ones who seem to be the damsels in distress!"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Riven shouted. "I don't have to take much more of this. I'm leaving."

"Wait Riven!" Musa shouted she put a hand on his forearm. She felt a sudden spark run through her veins. Riven felt a jolt when she touched him and saw that there was a mysterious green glow to Musa right that moment. He felt as if something was inside him a very weird pulsating energy flowing into him. She pulled in close and landed her head on his elbow. "I don't want us to fight. You're very important to me. Just know that it's not that easy to be a girl."

"You think I'm going to tell you that," Riven laughed and climbed onto his levabike. "See you later Musa."

"YOU JERK!" Musa shouted as she stamped her foot in anger. She felt her blood boil. The electricity had shot through her veins. She walked back to the campus and entered the building. Musa felt a little tickle in her throat and then a bolt of energy through her body. Musa dismissed this sensation and entered the girl's washroom.

"Hello ladies," Musa remarked, one of the girls screamed and smacked Musa across the face. Musa massaged her cheek. "Touchy."

"Get out of the girls bathroom you jerk!" another student snippily replied.

"I'm a teacher at this campus, do not use that tone with me!" Musa snapped. She held her throat and felt an Adam's apple protruding from it. "My voice! I've become a baritone!"

Musa hurried into one of the stalls and unzipped her pants. She looked down and swore like an Irishman. Musa ran out to the mirror and saw that she had grown facial hair and her chest had flattened into rock hard abs. "I'M THE MAN!"

"Brandon!" Stella exclaimed as he came in his new ship. Stella jumped into his arms and Brandon slammed right into the ground being smushed by Stella's weight.

"Wow you look different," Brandon said fighting for air. "Have you been on a diet lately?"

"Oh I knew you'd notice," Stella uttered poking his nose flirtatiously. "You are so sweet I'm salivating!"

"Okay, please get off me now," Brandon gasped. Stella forced herself up and started towards the ship. Brandon opened the door for her. Stella stepped into the ship but got caught in the doorway. Brandon huffed and puffed as he pushed on her backside but it didn't budge.

"You got the one with the smaller doors! How could anyone fit through here?" Stella remarked as she pulled her torso through the threshold.

"It just amazes me that you got so big since I saw you two days ago," Brandon said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better," Stella curtly replied. Her eyes shot daggers at him and fury boiled through her veins. She began to grow bigger and more intimidating until she was a bit larger than Brandon's height. "Now are we going to be going to the buffet or not?"

"Yes, of course right away!" Brandon said as he put the ship into high gear. They rose only a few feet into the air before Stella shifted her weight and they took off heading towards the buffet.

Brandon watched as Stella stacked up layer upon layer of food onto her plate and scarfed it down. He stared in amazement and hardly ate what little food he had on his plate.

"Umm, is that a new dress?" he asked nervously. "I haven't seen it before."

"Oh, I created it," she muttered looking down at the blue feathered frock. "My other dresses don't fit. It's probably because of the new diet I'm on."

"Sure it is," Brandon remarked; Stella glared at him. "I mean sure it is! Wow, that really works wonders on you."

_You look like a blue jay that ate too much birdseed, _Brandon thought. He didn't want to say it aloud or Stella would likely eat him or throw him out the window. Stella went up and down five times eating all she could. It was 9 o'clock when the manager kicked them out. Nothing else was left.

Brandon pushed with three other people to get Stella back into the ship. Once she got in Brandon noticed the framework bent into a wide oval shape. Brandon tried to coax Stella to stay in the middle of the ship but she insisted on sitting in the back. Brandon flew the ship with its tail lagging until they got to the campus.

"Ah, that was so magical," Stella twirled around giggling. Stella gave Brandon a back breaking hug. "You know how to treat a lady right!"

"Urgh, let go!" Brandon gasped. Stella let him down on the grown and he resumed normal breathing. "Glad you had a good time."

"Bye sweetheart," Stella blew a kiss to him and he motioned to grab it. He gave a nervous face as he waved goodbye. Stella came back to the dorm with a smile on her face. She turned on the lights to see that Tecna, Layla, and Flora were already in bed. "Get up guys! I'm back!"

"Wow, how is it possible you got even bigger than before you went out," Layla asked looking up at Stella.

"I'm not big!" Stella said. "I'm just not as petite as before."

"Keep telling yourself that Stella," Flora remarked.

"Someone's being cranky," Stella growled.

"I'm sorry, it just slips out," Flora exclaimed as she slapped herself in the mouth.

"How was your date?" Tecna asked.

"It was amazing! He was a gentleman, I was my charming self and we hit it off really well," Stella replied. "At least he respects me and understands my diet issues."

"I was wrong Stella," Layla remarked. "Brandon isn't as shallow as I thought."

"Hey! Where are Musa and Bloom?" Stella uttered. As if like clockwork, someone knocked at the door and Stella answered it. Her jaw dropped as she saw Musa. She snorted with laughter. "I'm sorry I can't help myself!"

"What?" Tecna remarked, Stella stepped out of the way to reveal Musa in her current sex. "How is that possible?"

"Yo Tech, Flo, Layla and Stell. Man my day sucked," Musa grumbled as he sat in a beanbag chair. He flashed a smile as he showed them the tickets. "Does anyone want to come with me to the monster ship rally? It's going to be awesome!"

We have to figure out what's happening to everyone and fast!" Tecna urgently said to Flora.

!$#!$

In Magix Riven knocked on the door to Timmy's apartment. Skye answered the door.

"Can I help you miss?" Skye asked.

"Suck off Skye, is Timmy there?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Skye asked.

"Oh don't give me the bull I've gotten all day! Can I help you miss? Are you okay my girl? I've had enough trouble with Musa today! Now everyone's treating me like I'm a delicate flower, like I'm…" Riven ranted.

"…A girl?" Skye recalled. Timmy gave Skye a hand mirror so Riven could see his appearance. Riven looked at himself…or rather herself. Riven had long burgundy hair and bright full lips. He looked down to see that he now had curves and a set of breasts. "Hello Miss Riven. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh fu—"

* * *

Read, Review, Alert if you like it so far.

Oppositix File 2: Different Dates for Misfit Mates


	4. OF3:Tecna: Jock Jams

Glad people like it so far. It's been fun to make. Here's the next chapter...

* * *

Oppositix File 3: Jock Jams

"It has to be in the databases somewhere…" Tecna remarked as she keyed in her pocket computer into the port at the library. Flora, Stella, and Musa were searching through the many books. "Let's see. Keywords should be 'alien asteroid', 'weird transformations', and 'Oppositix'…"

"Searching…Data found. Results: 1," the computer replied. "Periodical, 'Chaos in Oppositus.'"

"Can you access it?" Flora asked over Tecna's shoulder.

"Alright, teacher's pass," Tecna said to the computer. "…Code 0991001."

"Authorization complete; access denied." The computer replied.

"I'll report this to Faragonda if you don't let me in," Tecna screamed.

"Access denied. Removing hardware," The computer replied. The screen went black. Tecna threw the pocket computer right against a wall and smashed it to bits.

"I hate computers!" Tecna shouted and she stomped out of the library. The library quickly shushed her. "OH, SHUSH YOURSELF!"

"Tecna's time of the month I guess," Stella uttered.

"Let's ditch the books and tell her we've been searching later," Flora murmured.

"Flora I'm starting to love you," Stella said with a smirk.

"Technology hasn't done anything for me the last few days," Tecna muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. "I need a new hobby nothing that involves numbers. I want to try something fun."

She passes by the gymnasium where the door was half opened. Someone had kicked a soccer ball right out the door. Tecna started bouncing it on her foot, shuffling her feet and then bounced it off each knee. Tecna smiled, she was pretty good at it. She looked inside to see Layla coaching her indoor soccer team. Tecna sat on the bleachers and stared in wonder. They were pretty good and Tecna wanted to be a part of it.

"Layla, can I join in?" Tecna asked as she came down the bleachers.

"Uh don't you want to go looking for clues in the library?" Layla uttered.

"I did that already. Is there a spot for me or not?" Tecna remarked.

"Stacy isn't here coach, we are in need of another player," the captain Morgan replied.

"Alright, but don't thank me if you do get hurt," Layla told Tecna. Morgan threw her the ball and Tecna bounced it on her chest before speeding along the floor towards the goalie. She shot and it went in! Tecna was amazed how good she was. Soon enough she had scored four goals and had six assists. Layla threw her a towel after the practice. "You were great out there. Ever considered joining the team?"

"Right now I am!" Tecna replied.

"Women's soccer can be tough," Layla remarked. "So you need to be strong to survive the other teams."

"I can do it, for some reason I know I can be a good soccer player," Tecna remarked. "Hey! Do you have other sports teams that I can play in? I really want to get into this."

"Wow, uh okay," Layla exclaimed. She gave Tecna a small paper. "If you want to meet me in the teacher's gym we can work out together."

"Yes sir! Thank you Layla!" Tecna said and she hugged Layla.

Tecna was so excited to go to the gym with Layla. They started on the smaller weights, then progressed to the dumbbells. Tecna felt the burn, but liked it a lot more than she liked Tetris. They trained until dark and Layla called it quits.

"But we just started," Tecna moaned.

"We can always come back tomorrow," Layla remarked. She grabbed the lower half of her back which was sore from all the training.

"I need to do more," Tecna replied going over to the rower.

"Aren't you tired? It's almost suppertime," Layla remarked.

"Nope, I feel more energetic than I ever felt before!" Tecna replied.

"Just take a break for a few minutes," Layla said and she threw her a nutrition bar. "If you're not going to go to supper I suggest you just eat something."

"Energy Booster Bars," Tecna read. She shrugged her shoulders and took a big bite out of the bar. She felt a surge of energy that made her feel invincible. "They're so good! Can I have more?"

"Sure, but don't just eat them and neglect meals," Layla replied tossing her a box of nutrition bars. "It's not good to not eat or overdo on the exercising."

"I won't," Tecna responded as Layla left her inside the locker room. Tecna had a crazed look in her eye as she tore off another nutrition bar and ate it in one gulp. The jolt of energy mounted through her and she began to do every piece of equipment in the gym. She laughed hysterically.

When Layla came for breakfast the next morning she saw Flora, Musa and Stella. She didn't see Tecna at all after the time at the gym. Layla couldn't help but think that Tecna hadn't left the gym.

"Have you seen Bloom?" Flora asked her. Layla shook her head. "It's as if she's disappeared into thin air!"

"What I'm worried about is Tecna," Layla said, "She's acting really strange. Not the nerd we know at all."

"Tecna, not nerdy. That's really freaky," Stella remarked.

"Yeah, she seemed to be really upset when we were searching for clues in the library yesterday," Musa said.

"Yup that's where we were all day," Flora said. "In the library looking at…books."

"I can't stand this! I'm going to tell Tecna that this isn't right!" Layla shouted and she marched down to the teacher's gym. She looked over to see that Tecna was sleeping right on the bike, but now she was more muscular than before. "Tecna I whaaaat?"

"Huh? Oh," Tecna remarked with a laugh. She looked down at herself to see her muscles bulge. "Hi Layla, are you ready for another workout?"

"Uh no not today," Layla said. "We've got class remember."

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot," Tecna replied she tore off three packets of nutrition bars and gulped them down all at once. She looked at her new muscles and flexed them until it looked like a giant potato. She ran out the door in a gust of wind. "Race you to class!"

Layla could hardly keep up with Tecna since she gone so fast. Layla was panting as she got to class. She saw Tecna showing off hers ripped bod to the students as she entered the classroom.

"I have to admit I was one of the scrawny girls, but now I'm supple and strong as ever!" Tecna remarked as she lifted two girls' desks over her head. She spun them around and put them in front of the girls. The girls all clapped and whistled. "I want you all to take out your books…and throw them away! We're going for an all day recess!"

"WOO HOO!" The students shouted and threw their books away. They chanted Tecna's name and Tecna carried two girls on each arm as they left.

"You jerk! We're supposed to stick to the curriculum!" Stella shouted and threw her book to the floor. "I hate that muscle bound beauty."

"It's not just because you're totally fat is it?" Flora remarked snidely.

"How about you get a fat lip?" Stella shouted making a fist.

"Try and do that Tubby," Flora shot. Stella went to hit her in the mouth but Flora was too quick and caught her by the fist and twisted it.

"OW! Uncle!" Stella peeped, Flora let go and put a toothpick in her mouth. Stella massaged her hand as Flora walked away.

"Do you think there's something going on with her?" Musa asked Stella. "I mean, she's been wearing leather! She thought that was a desecration of animals. I'm worried about her Stell'."

"Then go marry her," Stella shot. "You're a boy now so go and date her."

"I don't want to date her," Musa replied. "…Although she does seem to be hot wearing those tight jeans and leather coat. No! I'm not dating my best friend."

"Get a room," Stella remarked and left the room.

Tecna waved at the different people passing by her and the students cheered. She was popular all of a sudden and she liked it. Tecna went back into the gym and began working out again. Suddenly she felt a spurt of energy in her body. She ran around the gym and did almost every exercise machine in a flash. The teachers there were in awe of how fast Tecna was.

Layla kicked a can and walked down the street in Magix. She felt like she was nothing compared to Tecna. She wanted to be the sports superstar, but now Tecna was it. She wanted to be bigger than Tecna. She felt as if she needed to be seen and everyone would scream at her presence. She walked down to one of the side streets and saw a little café. She ordered a cappuccino and a croissant. She marveled at the goodness of the food. When she walked back she felt a great surge of power like electricity through her veins. Her jealousy of Tecna was hitting its peak. She wanted to fight. She wanted to crush Tecna's bones. When Layla came back from the walk she felt her clothes tighten.

"Oh no, I'm becoming a blimp just like Stella!" Layla cried and ran to her dorm room. Yet, when she saw herself in the mirror she didn't seem fatter, just taller. Layla dismissed this and started crying. Stella entered her room and sat next to her on the bed. The bed creaked and something popped as she sunk down on her bed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"I'm a failure," Layla replied. "…A big fat failure."

"No you're not," Stella said. Layla looked up at her friend snot covering her face. "You're beautiful and strong."

"Tecna's the one who's strong," Layla remarked. "Look at her now. She's so ripped and everyone loves her."

"Size doesn't matter," Stella said.

"I don't care what you think you big blimp!" Layla growled. She felt the electricity shoot through her body once again. "I want to be the one everyone looks up to!"

"Layla…"Stella uttered as Layla began to grow bigger.

"I want to be the star," Layla said not noticing her growth spurt.

"Layla!" Stella shouted.

"Huh?" Layla asked, she stopped growing at ten feet.

"I think people will look up to you now," Stella remarked. Layla had to bend down to see herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god, Stella you're right!" Layla exclaimed; she walked out the door and remembered to lower her head to fit into the doorway. She bounded down the hall and saw Tecna in the distance talking to another student. "Tecna! Hey Tecna, you owe me a rematch!"

"What the…?" Tecna exclaimed as Layla came over to her. "Wow, you look different. Have you been doing something with your hair?"

"Nope, just came back from a walk," Layla remarked. "Of course I could if you're up to it go for another run. This time it's around the entire school. Winner gets the title of being most liked by the students."

"You can't win over popularity," Tecna replied. Layla loomed over her. "That's just common sense."

"Winner gets to use the teacher's gym freely after every class while the loser has to do dishes at the cafeteria," Layla said, the students began to rally around them. Gossip bubbled with interest.

"Oh it is so on," Tecna said bumping fists with Layla.

#$^%&

There were bleachers floating up above the school as fairies flew to watch the match between Layla of Tides and Tecna of the Third Binary Galaxy. Musa, Flora and Stella sat down in the front row next to an empty seat.

"I'm sorry this seat is taken," Musa muttered as another student flew up to the bleachers.

"Where the heck is Bloom?" Stella asked.

"We were trying to find her all day," Flora said, Musa nodded.

"What are you talking about? I was with you all morning," Bloom's voice chimed in. They all looked at the empty seat in surprise.

"You were here and you didn't even talk to us?" Musa shouted.

"Nobody's been talking to me the past few days so why bother talking to you," Bloom said snippily.

"Well nobody could see you. So of course we wouldn't talk to you," Flora replied furiously.

"Man that's hot," Musa said looking at Flora who was wearing a biker chick ensemble. She wore a black hat and chains hung from the sides of her black jeans. Flora looked towards him and Musa averted his gaze. "I mean dang Flora stop pestering Bloom!"

"What's going on down there?" Bloom asked.

"It's a foot race, Tecna's being a jock and Layla's being a boob," Stella replied.

"She looks a lot bigger than Tecna," Bloom said as she craned her head over the railing. Suddenly her whole front passed through the rails and she plummeted to the ground. Bloom tried to activate her fairy transformation and patches of her body had appeared in a black and white outfit. She had half a flowery mask on her face with long white gloves with a striped black and white skirt with two grey trains.

"It's my Oppositix power, just like Faragonda said," Bloom exclaimed as she flew back with her silvery translucent wings.

"Cool new outfit Bloom," Stella said. "That is just amazing."

"Yeah, but something just doesn't seem right," Bloom said, "I don't feel the Dragon Fire within me. I just feel hollow. I don't know if it's inside me anymore. "

"Look the race is starting!" Flora screamed.

Tecna sped ahead of Layla in a gust of green wind! Layla's longer legs had made longer steps but Tecna was faster. Layla turned the corner to the first checkpoint but Tecna tore off in front of her. Tecna got half a mile quicker than Layla.

That's when Layla got mad. She jumped to the halfway mark which scared Tecna and she lost her footing. Layla started to throw magic at Tecna making flowers to toadstools grow in size. Tecna jumped over them like hurdles. Layla spotted a rock that was in Tecna's way and made it grow triple in size to the size of a mini mountain. Tecna hit the rock face first and fell to the ground. Layla ran past her and the crowd began to boo. The bleachers that the Winx were on floated down to Tecna's side and the Winx got off to circle around Tecna.

"Tecna are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Who's talking?" Tecna remarked. Bloom growled. "I'm fine."

"Are you happy now Layla? Tecna's hurt!" Flora shouted.

"Tecna's hurt!" Layla doubled back and bent down next to her friend. "Oh I'm so sorry. I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Musa remarked pointing to the rock.

"I'm still good enough to take you on!" Tecna said and she sped off. Layla growled and sprinted for the flower petal gates. Yet Tecna was the one who managed to break through the tape at the end. The bleachers full of students yelled and screamed in delight. They took Tecna up and carried her into the school. Layla sat down next to the forest and buried her head between her legs crying. Soon she would be doing her dues starting with doing the dishes for the entire school.

Layla bent down and dunked the dishes into the sink like mini doughnuts in coffee and wiped them off with a cloth that was the size of her fingernail. She sighed as everyone was going back to their dorms laughing while Layla still had to clean.

"Hello Cinderella," Tecna remarked.

"Oh hi Tecna," Layla replied with a sigh. "If you've come to gloat make it quick."

"Need any help?" Tecna asked.

"I don't need your…really?" Layla asked. Tecna shrugged.

"You are very good at sports Layla," Tecna remarked as she took a dishtowel. "I envied you. Now that I'm good at sports I want you to think of me not as competition, but as a teammate."

"I'd like that," Layla answered.

"Now let's use this teamwork to get these dishes done so we can party," Tecna shouted.

"Tecna, I couldn't tell you how proud I am of you right now," Layla replied. She patted Tecna on the head and they both laughed. Their friendship was as strong as ever.

* * *

Read, Review, Alert if you like it.


	5. OF4: Size Matters

**to Shiary- It's the winx club, they can get away with anything without teacher intervention. **

**to anika22- Shh! You're getting ahead of me! *lol***

**1 Clue to the Chapter: Winx get new powers**

* * *

Oppositix File 4: Size Matters

"Have you seen the newest trailer for that new monster movie," Musa asked as she unfolded a newspaper at the cafeteria over breakfast. "It says here the graphics are so horrifying and realistic that one critic wet his pants!"

"God Musa, you're behaving like such a guy," Bloom said as she went to sip her tea. Her hand disappeared and she dropped the cup spilling tea onto her waffles.

"Man Layla and Stella are late risers. I've been up since 4 am," Tecna remarked bouncing a soccer ball on her foot.

"Well I just got up a few minutes ago and you don't see me bragging about it," Musa remarked.

"Don't you think it's odd that Layla's been having this growth spurt?" Bloom asked wiping up her mess.

"Maybe it's the Oppositix taking effect," Tecna replied. "I've been having these cravings for nutrition bars and obsess over exercise like there's no tomorrow."

"You sure do," Flora remarked. "I wonder when my Oppositix powers take effect."

Everyone looked at Flora who was scantily dressed with a skull and cross bones pendant hanging from her neck.

"What?" Flora asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey guys," Stella said she came running towards the table. "I've got some great news."

"That you lost a couple pounds," Musa remarked.

"No, it's even better! I gained a few inches! I'm now 6"8 tall," Stella exclaimed, Musa looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, I can see it," Musa replied.

"But that's not good if you're severely overweight," Bloom said. "Aren't you concerned about your health?"

"Bigger is better," Stella remarked. She sat on the bench and it snapped under her weight. "Why does that always happen?"

"Speaking of big here comes Layla," Musa murmured to Flora as she motioned to Layla who had her now lengthy torso caught in the door.

"Darn doorway, they don't make doors as big as they used to," Layla grunted, Tecna sped to her side and tugged until Layla could free herself. Layla walked towards her friends and sat uncomfortably on the bench.

"That's what I was saying," Stella said, Layla wedged her foot in between the table and the bench but couldn't fit her foot in. She bumped her head on a light fixture. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Anyway we should figure out what's been happening to us," Bloom said. "How does Oppositix affect people? Where did that asteroid come from?"

"So you guys want to see that movie or not?" Musa asked.

"Hey why isn't anyone listening to me?" Bloom exclaimed. Stella grabbed the paper from Musa's hands.

"A movie sounds good," Stella said.

"You're a monster movie junkie now?" Flora asked.

"No, I just heard they fixed the butter machine at the concession stand," Stella said salivating. "I've got this craving for a jumbo bucket of popcorn!"

"STELLA," Bloom exclaimed.

"What? I can't help myself. There isn't enough food in the caf anymore," Stella remarked.

"I wonder where it all went," Flora said snidely.

"Oh be quiet Flora," Stella shouted, Flora snickered.

"We are in serious danger and you guys just want to go to a movie," Bloom exclaimed. "The Oppositix might be dangerous!"

"Bloom's right, we have to figure out our Oppositix powers," Layla said maximizing one of her drinks to fit her mouth. "I suggest we do a little demonstration during our next class!"

"No way, we have a curriculum to follow," Stella remarked. "And since Miss techno-geek has gone jock I hold this responsibility to the utmost importance."

"Stella's a scholar," Tecna remarked. "Brandon must be proud."

"Why shouldn't he be?" Stella said running her hand through her golden blond hair. "I am amazing."

"Layla, you're brilliant," Bloom exclaimed and squealed with glee. "See you guys in class!"

"I hope we see you there too," Layla remarked as Bloom vanished into thin air once again.

First class was sent outside to await the Winx's arrival. Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna were already outside when they saw Layla who was almost as tall as the tallest tower of the school. Bloom appeared scaring everyone shitless next to her.

"Welcome to our observations class on this new power called Oppositix," Bloom exclaimed, yet no one knew who was talking.

"What is Oppositix?" one of the students asked.

"We don't really know," Tecna said bouncing a soccer ball on her knee. "Yet, it might have some effect on people's personalities and interests."

"As well as physical effects too," Musa uttered poking at Stella's belly that giggled for a good five minutes.

"Hey!" Stella remarked. "I have brains! Not just a beautiful body."

"Miss Stella is showing the coping skill of denial," Musa remarked.

"I'm not in denial," Stella retorted.

"Ever check a bathroom scale?" Flora asked.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit," Stella remarked. "It's just a little weight. It's nothing too drastic."

"I estimate her weight is about 300 pounds overweight," one of the girls said adding up numbers on a calculator.

"We're here to show you Oppositix not play guess my weight," Stella snapped. "Let's GO!"

Stella transformed into a very uncomfortable looking silver and black shirt with puffy sleeves and a short white skirt that had black rectangles that looked like piano keys. She had a yin yang symbol in her hair that was put up in a ponytail. She had silvery wings and wore a full white mask that looked similar to Daphne's mask with little silver balls hanging off the sides.

"Oppositix!"

Tecna transformed into a silver futuristic tracksuit that had white stripes going down the sides. Her silver wings were dabbed with black spots on the tips. Flora had transformed into a biker chick looking ensemble with a full black coat and a white tube top that had "Fearless" across her chest. Her wings were pure black with two yin yang symbols on her wings. She wore a small black mask over one eye. Layla had a white full body ball gown with a yin yang symbol on her shoulder where the cloth met in a one shouldered look. She had six giant feathery wings and had her hair pulled back in long braids. Bloom transformed and appeared in patches like before. Musa wore black jeans and a t-shirt with long diamond shaped wings and his hair was crazy looking.

"HI-YA!" Stella shouted and out of her hands floated three flaming hamburgers. Layla tried to encase them in Morfix but ended up making the burgers bigger. Bloom flew into the air and threw her hands out and made the burgers vanish.

"Your turn Flora," Bloom remarked.

"Vines!" Flora shouted, but instead of vines three metal chains popped out of the ground all around her. She made one of the chains attack Bloom and knocked her out of the sky.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Layla asked.

"That is it! I'm not playing this game anymore," Bloom cried she vanished and ran away sobbing.

"That's not nice Flora!" Layla shouted.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Flora remarked.

"I know what I'm going to do," Musa exclaimed as he sent a bolt of sound at her. "Make your ears bleed!"

"Oww! What are you trying to do make me deaf?" Flora shouted as she was holding her ears.

"No!" Musa exclaimed and ended her attack on Flora. Flora smiled wickedly and made the bolts on the bleachers that the students were sitting on fly out. Stella and Layla used convergence making a long tuna submarine into a giant one that the students landed on.

"Never do that again," Layla remarked to her friend.

"Or what? Tubby will eat me?" Flora shot. Stella made two doughnuts into handcuffs and spread mustard over her mouth to silence her.

"Uh, class dismissed," Musa remarked everyone whooped and hollered in delight as the students filed out talking about the Winx who let them out early almost every time this week. "I guess we could catch the matinee for the new monster movie now."

"Sure, let me phone Brandon for a date," Stella remarked getting up. "He wouldn't pass up a horror flick. It'll give us a chance to snuggle."

"Shouldn't we look for Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"She's invisible most of the time, you can look but you probably won't find her anywhere near here," Stella remarked. Tecna shrugged and she went to find Bloom.

Brandon met Stella at the movie theatre. Layla crawled through the sliding double doors and bumped her head on the ceiling. Musa had Flora in her doughnut handcuffs as she pushed her into the theatre. Stella ran (or waddled) to the concession stand, she scared away the concession stand worker as he hit the deck behind the cash.

"One jumbo grand popcorn bucket with extra butter and salt please," Stella roared, the other two cashiers grabbed a very large popcorn bucket and started scooping popcorn frantically into the bucket.

"What? That's not a large, maybe you should get better measuring cups," Layla remarked holding her large bag of popcorn between her thumb and forefinger.

"Come on, the movie's about to start," Musa exclaimed.

#!#!$

"Ah, who knew that Faragonda had a super sweet pad," Bloom uttered as she sat down on a chez lounge and ate grapes from the hands of two bronzed Apollo. It was a secret room that Bloom just floated into. Suddenly there was a swooshing noise and Bloom saw Miss Faragonda come in. She tried to disappear but Faragonda found her in the corner of her eye and used a paralysis charm. She looked right at her.

"I knew you'd disobey me!" Faragonda remarked. "I've been hearing teachers whispering about your absence from classes and the faculty meetings but I told you not to go near that space rock! You didn't listen! You can be fired for that!"

"Don't fire us! We didn't think it was going to hurt us," Bloom said. "It was an honest mistake."

"I warned you," Faragonda snapped. "And what I've heard that Layla has become 15 feet tall, that's nothing you should hide from your boss!"

"Can you at least tell me what happened to us?" Bloom asked.

"Not really. The book of fairies only has that small paragraph talking about how it turns fairies into their opposite," Faragonda remarked. "There is only one place that Oppositix used to exist and that was on Oppositus."

"Then we have to go to Oppositus and find out what's happening," Bloom remarked.

"The only way I am going to let you do that is to fire you," Faragonda said. "It's the only way that you'll take these matters seriously."

"But my friends are in danger, who knows what that Oppositix can do to us," Bloom exclaimed.

"Alright I'll let you go," Faragonda said she glowed green. "Yet you're going suspended without pay for the trip."

"I have to go to the others," Bloom said, she stopped at the door and turned back to Faragonda. "I f…Miss Faragonda, did you do something to your hair?"

"No, why?" Faragonda asked as she touched her roots of her hair that turned a shiny pinkish purple.

"Oh, it looks nice," Bloom exclaimed, "A bit youthful even."

"Hmm…" Faragonda remarked, she made a mirror appear right when Bloom left. Her face was less wrinkled and her eyes sparkled a little more. "Oppositix radiation…"

!$!%!%!%#^

"Oh Brandon it's so scary! Hold me!" Stella exclaimed and she grabbed hold of Brandon and suffocated him underneath her flab.

"Miss, why don't you sit down to enjoy the movie," one of the other people shouted to Layla.

"I am sitting down you twerp," Layla shouted she stood up and most of the people started jeering her to get down. One of them went to call the usher.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you two have to leave," the usher remarked to Layla and Stella. "You're obstructing the screen. Please leave."

"There is no way that Stella and I are leaving," Layla remarked. "I am not large! We can be here if we want to…"

"We're leaving," Stella uttered as she slipped out into the aisle. "This movie is dumb. A giant monster that eats everything and thinks it's still small is kind of unbelievable."

"But Stella we have to stand our ground!" Layla exclaimed.

"You stand, I'm going to heckle the concession stand workers again," Stella said, "badgering them to get me more movie candy was totally fun!"

"SMEWWA! SMEWWA!" Brandon blabbed, his head was stuck underneath Stella's large breast.

"Oh sorry Brandon, I didn't think you were still in there," Stella remarked with a laugh as she tugged him out. For a moment Brandon had an ominous green glow to him.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm going home," Brandon exclaimed and ran out of the theatre.

"Brandon!" Stella remarked and she ran after him. She took two steps and started panting. "I can't keep up."

"Geeze, go on a diet," the usher remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Stella shouted, fire burned in her eyes. She growled and started out on a rampage. She pushed the usher away and Layla trampled on him as they went to the concession stand and started smashing and damaging everything around them. Flora managed to lick off the mustard and ate through the doughnut handcuffs.

"Man our friends are weird," Flora remarked, she put her head on Musa's shoulder. "Hold me."

"Uh…sure," Musa said and carefully placed his arms around her. _I don't want to date my best friend…I don't want to date my…_he thought to himself. He looked down, and even in the darkened space he saw the crack of Flora's thong. _Smoking hot! I totally want to date my best friend! _

In the Magix apartment building Brandon came home from the movie only to see that Skye was still home measuring his face with Timmy sitting against the counter.

"Dude, how's the human zit?" Skye remarked.

"I can't believe she didn't eat you yet," Timmy snickered.

"Guys stop it, I don't want to talk about Stella," Brandon snapped.

"I don't know why you're still dating her, she's enormous," Skye remarked.

"Yeah, well you barely see Bloom anymore," Brandon remarked. "How are your dates with invisi-woman?"

"She has called me, but she hasn't shown up," Skye remarked.

"Well it's better than the one date I had with Tecna," Timmy said. "Man I have gym class nightmares after she went on a date with me. I had to do twenty pushups. It was the worst date in my life!"

"That reminds me, I'm going to the gym after work, wanna join me?" Skye asked Brandon.

"No, I'd think I'd stay home and watch some TV," Brandon replied as he sat down on the couch.

"You never pass up a gym pass," Skye remarked.

"Well, today I don't feel like it," Brandon shot. Skye took his bag and went out. A few moments later Timmy bailed out on him too. Suddenly he felt this shot of energy and his eyes were all black as small white hairs stuck out of his head.

!$#$%

"That was fun! Now let's trash the food court at the mall!" Stella remarked as she looked up at Layla who was now 20 feet tall.

"No, I don't feel like doing that," Layla remarked. "I'm going back home to Tides. I just can't handle this anymore."

"What about classes? What about the Winx?" Stella asked.

"I just need some time alone okay," Layla remarked. "I'll be back soon."

"No," Stella cried, but Layla created a portal and went back to Tides.

Stella walked back to Alfea and saw Flora, Tecna, Musa and Bloom standing next to the fairy wing doors.

"We're going to Oppositus," Bloom said. "This mystery ends once and for all!"

* * *

Read, Review and Alert if you like it.


	6. OF5:To Oppositus We Go

Sorry it's a bit late. Winx go to Oppositus. Woop dee doo!

* * *

Oppositix File 5: To Oppositus We Go

"Okay, that wasn't fair," Stella remarked as she unhitched herself from the floatation device. "I didn't deserve to be the one strapped down to the side of the ship like cargo!"

"Well with your new physic you're kinda not small enough to fit into the ship," Musa remarked.

"Yeah, she totally looks like the giant blob monster fron the movie," Flora snippedly commented.

"You guys watched the movie without me and Layla!" Stella shouted.

"Hey, I didn't want to waste good popcorn money," Musa replied.

"I was so into it. They were getting to the good part when they kicked you guys out," Flora remarked.

"You little bit…"Stella snapped. Bloom ahemed and they turned their focus to a couple of Oppositusians: one was skinny and old while the other was fat and younger looking.

"I love you mommy," the fat one remarked.

"I love you too, Caene," the skinny one replied.

"I wonder if they know anything about Oppositix," Bloom muttered, she tried to wave the Oppositusians towards her. They didn't move or acknowledge her presence. "Damn, I hate this new power."

Tecna blasted a whistle over to the Oppositusians. "HEY YOU! Come over here we have some questions to ask you!"

"Good work," Musa remarked.

"I guess my assertiveness has grown as well," Tecna remarked. "I never did that before."

"Well nothing's changed with me," Flora said, they all looked at her funny. "WHAT?"

"What's the trouble, girls?" Caene's mother asked as they came forward.

"We've been uh cursed with something that we believe came from here," Bloom replied.

"Who's talking?" Caene remarked. Bloom growled.

"Our friends are in danger, do you know anything about Oppositix?" Tecna remarked. Caene's mother's eyes furrowed. She punched Caene in the face.

"I HATE YOU! You good for nothing brat!" Caene's mother shouted.

"You hag! I hate you more," Caene retorted after smoothing down a bruise on his cheek. Soon they saw that many people from Oppositus were fighting around them. Bloom and Tecna got blasted and hit the ground as a market booth exploded. Stella's blob like blubber had become a punching bag for a few little children.

"Hey cut that out!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oppositix! Oppositix!" they exclaimed hitting her with stones.

"They're chanting Oppositix, but why?" Musa muttered, he was pulled down with Flora as another market booth exploded. He looked up to see a rat like face of an Oppositusian.

"Follow me," the Oppositusian uttered and he scampered away down an alley. Bloom shrugged her shoulders and they followed him.

"I am Ba' Rehn Keeper of the Stone," Oppositisuian replied softly as they entered a long pillared building. "What you seek is right inside you."

"What the heck?" Stella uttered. "What's in us?"

"Oppositix, that's why everyone is fighting," Ba'Rehn remarked. "The radiation from your bodies which had absorbed Oppositix is making the peaceful times into war times just like the days centuries ago."

"Can you tell us more?" Tecna remarked. Ba' Rehn nodded.

"My family has kept the secret of the Oppositix for centuries," Ba'Rehn remarked. "It is an unknown substance that turned happy into sad, good into evil and left into right. Basically it made things for the Opposites of Oppositus go insane. The craziness had turned opposites against each other and my great great great great great grandfather had to seal it away somehow. I don't really remember how exactly but he imprisoned the Oppositix force inside an asteroid and kept it locked up deep underground for our family to guard for the rest of our lives. We didn't want the Oppositix to reach the surface and contaminate the whole planet again. Now that you're here we risk that contamination!"

"So we're contaminating the planet!" Stella exclaimed.

"Do you think Magix is contaminated too?" Bloom asked.

"It is really possible since you definitely have traces of Oppositix," Ba' Rehn replied.

"How did the meteor get to Magix?" Tecna asked. "If it was buried underground for hundreds of years shouldn't it have stayed there."

"We were robbed," Ba' Rehn remarked. "by three weird women."

"Trix!" the Winx said in unison.

"Who?" Ba'Rehn remarked.

"Three witches," Tecna remarked. "We have a long history with them."

"Where the heck did we put them at the end of the 2nd movie?" Musa remarked.

"I thought they were in the Omega Dimension," Stella remarked.

"That's Ogron and the Wizards of the Black Circle!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well excuse me if I can't keep track of every single villain that ends up on our show!" Stella shouted.

"Fourth wall." Bloom said omniciently. "Anyway, we think they took it."

"Be careful, if all the pieces of the Oppositix are reunited there is a greater evil that can arise," Ba'Rehn fortold.

"We all have part of the Oppositix and no big evil dude has appeared," Stella remarked.

"If the Trix have some of the Oppositix if we confront them who knows what we'll set off!" Musa exclaimed.

"I'll search for a way to get you back to normal and lock the Oppositix away," Ba' Rehn said as a big book appeared in his palm.

"Thank you so much Ba' Rehn," Bloom said.

"Who's talking?" Ba'Rehn remarked.

"I AM!" Bloom shouted into his ear.

"I'm just kidding," Ba'Rehn snickered. "I guess it wasn't that funny."

On Tides

Layla cried over Nabu's death flower. Her tears made a small stream as she wiped her eyes.

"I feel so lost without you Nabu," Layla exclaimed. "I want you to be here with me."

Suddenly the dirt began to rise. Nabu's head was full of dirt and he was stradelling a caucasian woman by the leg as he rose from the ground. The lady screamed and bounded away.

"Jessica! OH WOW!" Nabu exclaimed as he looked up to see his giant ex-girlfriend.

"Nabu! I brought you back from the dead!" Layla exclaimed in shock. She bent down and hugged him. "Aren't you happy to be back?"

"Man you've gotten tall woman," Nabu remarked. "Me likey!"

"I can't wait to tell everyone! Let's go back to Magix right away!" Layla exclaimed. Nabu got his footing and smiled at her, yet something seemed off.

"Right away sugar tits," Nabu answered with a wink. Layla dismissed the odd nickname and prepared a portal for them to go into right away. When the light of the portal dimmed they were standing in the forest. Layla had grown so large that they saw three or four feet over the tree tops. Right then the Winx were coming back to Alfea in the ship.

"There's Layla!" Bloom yelled as they were reaching the Dark Forest. Layla instinctively swatted the ship away like it was a mosquito. The ship twirled into the air and crash landed in the quad at Alfea.

"Oops," Layla exclaimed, she ran towards Alfea and carefully peeled open the ship to see if any of her friends were injured. Luckily not one of the passengers had any injuries but they were in a state of shock. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again!"

"It better not!" Stella exclaimed getting out of her harness that got fried.

"I got some great news though," Layla said in a smitten tone. She revealed Nabu who was sitting in her hand from behind her back. "Look who I just brought back to life!"

"Oh my god it's Nabu!" Bloom said.

"Who's talking?" Flora asked. Bloom went to hit her friend on the head but her fist turned invisible. "I couldn't help myself! That's a funny running gag!"

"I'll try to repair it, you guys go inside," Musa remarked as he pointed to the ship. He took out a tool box from the back and went under the ship to see what damage was there.

"Hey, um, Musa," Flora stayed next to Musa as the others went inside. "Would you like, go on a date with me?"  
"Aren't you dating Helia?" Musa wondered in shock.

"Yeah, but he's afraid to get his hands dirty," Flora remarked, she ran a finger against the fender of the ship. "Please…I know there's something there between us. We are more than friends. C'mon Muse, why not?"

"Okay, why not!" Musa snorted his face went red.

"Great," Flora remarked and gave Musa a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Wait! Did that just happen?" Musa wondered to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to fixing the ship.

**Read, Review and Alert if you like this.**


	7. OF6: Radioactive Relationships

**hi there, here's a new chapter. Don't worry it will be ending soon.**

i

* * *

Oppositix File 6: Radioactive Relationships

"Dude, you've been on the couch for a few days," Skye said as he went out for the gym. "Why not get some fresh air?"

"Meh," Brandon muttered. Skye shrugged at Timmy who shook his head in disgust.

"You should. You're acting rather strange," Timmy remarked. "You need training at the gym or you'll be nothing but a bump on the couch."

"Shush, my stories are on," Brandon said his eyes not leaving the television. Timmy groaned and saw that Brandon was now growing a white beard. The doorbell rang and Brandon sat up. "Is that the pizza man?"

"No, it's Stella," Timmy remarked with a gasp.

"Let me in four eyes," Stella cursed. Skye looked at Brandon who seemed to be glowing his muscles began to turn into flab.

"I'm sorry Stella he's not in at the moment," Timmy remarked.

"Hey, let me see my hubby okay?" Stella shouted.

"No! He doesn't want to see you!" Timmy said and slammed the door on Stella's face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Skye went up to whisper in Timmy's ear.

"You don't want to see what just happened to Brandon," Skye uttered. Timmy looked over to see that Brandon was almost in the same shape as Stella. His muscles were replaced with fat. He had developed a large gut and had been chewing on the side of Timmy's couch.

"Oh my lord," Timmy remarked. Skye reached for the telephone.

"Hello 911? Hello? HELLO!" Skye shouted. He placed the phone back on the handle. "There's no tone."

"Brandon, did you pay the phone bill?" Timmy remarked.

"I'll get to it later," Brandon uttered.

"It WAS LATER! C'mon man don't you see you're letting yourself go!" Timmy shouted. "For what? I don't see a reason behind all this! Are you depressed or something?"

"Nope," Brandon uttered. Timmy felt like tearing his hair apart.

"I'm going to the Gym with Skye," Timmy said, "Good luck surviving Brandon."

!$$#%#%^

"I can't believe that Flora asked me out," Musa remarked.

"Yeah, you're totally into Riven," Layla said as they walked across the quad.

"I haven't seen him since I became a man," Musa replied. "He's been hiding I'm sure of it…but it's not that I don't think it's creepy that I'm going out with my best friend. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to dating Nabu again too," Layla added. "I just don't think he's going to be fond of my height."

"You're big and beautiful Layla, don't ever forget that," Musa replied.

"You're so sweet," Layla remarked. "Thanks Musa."

"Good luck with Nabu," Musa commented as Layla walked over Alfea's doorway.

"Good luck with your date too," Layla giggled and started down to downtown Magix. She pointed a finger to the dresses she wanted to buy and used her powers to make them grow bigger. Musa went out into the woods and gathered wildflowers for Flora. He had a few smudges of dirt on his face and his long blue black hair was unkempt, but Musa had a tux on to show how formal he could be.

Bloom was on the search for more answers as she walked down to Ms Faragonda's office. She opened the door to see that there was a woman her own age looking out the window with pinkish purple hair in two buns.

"Excuse me, where is the headmistress?" Bloom remarked. The woman turned around to reveal the young woman's face who had the same eyes and glasses as Ms Faragonda. "Ms F! What happened?"

"I know, I seem to be regressing through time," young Faragonda replied. "I do not know how it happened. I noticed it right after our last meeting."

"Ba' Rehn told us about radiation from the Oppositix," Bloom said, "I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay. What have you learnt from your visit to Oppositus?" Faragonda asked.

"Well, we haven't figured out how to get rid of it, but the Trix were the ones who stole the asteroid that was guarded by Ba'Rehn's family," Bloom replied.

"Then you must try to find the Trix," Faragonda said urgently.

"We can't, Layla crashed the ship and Ba'Rehn said if they have some pieces of Oppositix within them it could really be dangerous," Bloom exclaimed.

"Now you're starting to sound cautious like me," Faragonda remarked.

"You're sounding a lot like me," Bloom exclaimed. They both laughed at each other's change in personality. Suddenly Faragonda seemed to glow green and she started shrinking, her twenty year old face had turned more youthful. She was seventeen years old now.

"It seems to be, like more like, quicker when you are like near me," Faragonda remarked.

"Oh no," Bloom said, "I have to get you back to normal. Musa's got to have finished the ship by now!"

Musa went into the dormitory and slicked his hair back before ringing the doorbell. Flora was dressed in a tight black dress with long black leather gloves and a black rose in her hair. She smiled snidely and linked arms with Musa. Musa felt a tingle of his cheeks growing red.

They walked down to the city of Magix and went inside this fancy restaurant. They ordered their meals and sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. The awkwardness didn't let up when the food came. Musa watched as Flora twirled her spaghetti with her fork. Flora checked her watch and poked up her head to the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"Nothing, just checking the time," Flora uttered.

"Am I boring you? I thought this was a bad idea," Musa exclaimed.

"No, it's fine," Flora snipped. She looked over to see that Helia was with another girl at the front with the Maître. "That witch."

"Sorry? What did you say," Musa asked.

"Uh your dish looks yummier, let's switch," Flora exclaimed hastily, she quickly grabbed the dishes and swapped them. Flora looked back at the girl with short burgundy hair that looked as if it had been gelled back. "So, still into cars and everything boys."

"Yup, but I don't really want to be. I just am," Musa remarked. "Music was my life and now I feel like I've given up all that I loved for something else I don't think I can change."

"Wow that's really really depressing," Flora exclaimed; Helia came down with the girl crossing their table. Flora quickly grabbed Musa by the beard and locked lips hard with him. She could hear Helia gasping.

"MUSA?" the girl screamed. "This is what you're doing without me you dinkus!"

"Riven? That's really you!" Musa exclaimed. "You're a woman!"

"And you are a jerk!" Riven said slapping him.

"It wasn't me! Flora set up the date and kissed me," Musa tried to explain. Riven rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Helia went up to Flora.

"So you didn't want to meet up with us for lunch!" Helia asked confused.

"I just wanted to tell you, me and Musa are going steady!" Flora said flatly.

"WHAT? NO! Riven, Helia! Don't listen to her," Musa defended Riven looked at her with a sharp gaze. She was super pissed off.

"Don't listen to that jerk," Riven remarked. "They're two timing us!"

"Flora wouldn't do that," Helia said kindly. "She's a sweetheart."

"Helia, it's over between us," Flora remarked. "You just have to accept that."

"NO!" Musa cried, he slapped Flora across the face. A crowd began to form around them. Most of them whispering about Musa hitting Flora. "Stop it Flora!"

" How dare you!" Flora hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU! I admit it was pretty good that you stood up for Stella and the students. Heck I thought it was sometimes funny how you began to be sarcastic. You look hot in black but now you're just acting like a mean girl!" Musa remarked as he stood up. "Cheating on your boyfriend is wrong Flora, WRONG! I'm not going to play as your pawn in this sucky chess game of yours."

"Musa," Riven called to him as Musa stomped off. Musa stopped and turned towards her. "That was…chivalrous of you."

"My dormitory, Friday night?" Musa exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Riven shrugged. She blew a kiss at him.

"Right on," Musa remarked and exited.

"You're a bad girl Flora," Helia remarked. "It's over."

"Wait, what!" Flora uttered. "I thought you were cheating on me with Riven!"

"Then why did the invite say to Riven and Helia then?" Helia exclaimed. "Goodbye Flora."

"I didn't mean it! HELIA!" Flora exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with me? I don't want to be this way! Why am I acting like this?"

"Come join the club," Icy's voice sent chills up Flora's spine. She looked over to see Icy, Darcy and Stormy sitting at the next table. This time Icy's hair was frizzy, Darcy's hair was a light blond and Stormy had a smile on her face and straight hair. Icy shot a stream of sunshine and flowers across the room. "See, I can't even make ice storms anymore! This Oppositix power sucks!"

"Icy! Darcy! Stormy!" Flora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Lightly now," Darcy remarked.

"Would you care to join us for afternoon tea?" Stormy said with a British accent.

"No thank you," Flora remarked. "I just broke my boyfriend's heart."

"That is awful," Lightly said with a look of genuine concern.

"Yeah, it seems like it went really badly," Icy said with a sneer.

"Oh I just hate relationships gone to the bad," Stormy said wiping away a tear with her handkerchief.

"Geeze, you both are so annoying!" Icy remarked. "Stop being so happy! We're witches we like darkness and chaos."

"Oh but it's so refreshing in the light," Lightly remarked making the sun's rays creep from the windows. Icy growled and shut the curtains.

"No light, no singing merrily, no dancing gaily! I've had enough!" Icy snapped. Suddenly the room went pitch black. Green thunder cracked indoors and there was spinning twisters coming from each of the tables. People were screaming and trying to get out, but the doors were locked. Icy smiled at all the chaos. "This is more like it!"

"The Oppositix, it's trying to rip out of me!" Flora exclaimed her heart beating wildly. The small fragment that was attached to her heart was trying to struggle free. Soon the whole restaurant was in chaos. Broken plates spun in the air, people with donkey heads began to bay. Flora had to leave she grabbed the Trix and forced open the door with chains that appeared from her hand.

"What was that?" Stormy asked.

"It has begun," Icy replied. "Now that we're all in Magix…the planet will soon be consumed by Oppositix powers."

* * *

Read, Review and Alert if you like it.


	8. OF7: Spud of A Witch

The end is near...brace yourself it's going to be a crazy chapter.

* * *

Oppositix File 7: Spud of a Witch

This time it was it. Stella was going to be going to see Brandon and she _was going to see him!_ Thick green clouds stirred ominously waiting for some apocalyptic situations. Stella wasn't worried at all about the weather or the feeling that something was struggling to escape within her. She marched up to Brandon's apartment and rang the doorbell. No answer. She rang again, but she heard only a few faint grunts behind the door. The sixth time she rang Brandon opened the door to reveal his now rounded appearance. He was twice as tall as Stella and three times as shapely. His sharp chin had become several chins, his skin turned brown and his eyes were small beads of black. Stella realized that he didn't really have any arms but roots that protruded out of his body like tentacles.

"Hey Stella, I was watching this commercial and I thought of you," Brandon said as he stood aside to let Stella in. Stella grazed his flabby stomach and he giggled. "That tickles."

"You look different," Stella uttered.

"Oh I haven't gone to the gym in a while, but heck there's a lot of great television on," Brandon said as he sat back down in his groove within the couch. He offered her a potato chip, but she refused.

"I thought you hated television," Stella remarked. "You said it was a waste of time, except for the news."

"Well there are a lot of creative programs. Flying monkey cops! This is hilarious!" Brandon shouted.

"Maybe we can go dancing tonight," Stella muttered cozying up on his arm.

"Heck no, the Celebrity Sorcerer's Apprentice is on!" Brandon exclaimed. They watched countless programs on television before Stella thought her brain was about to slip out of her ear.

"Brandon this is boring! Let's do something besides watching television!" Stella exclaimed. She whacked him on the side of the head. Brandon turned to her and glared at her. He began to wrap his tentacles around her. "You're just a big fat couch potato!"

"You made me this way! I used to work out, but now somehow I hate the thought of exercise and no one will take me seriously," Brandon snapped. "My world is over ever since you became this hideous pork belly!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Stella yelled, suddenly all her Oppositix powers had peaked and she sent a wave of heat directly at Brandon who turned into a baked potato. Her eyes sparkled and she began towards the kitchen grabbed some utensils and started peeling away his outer skin and ate all of his potato like insides. It was the best baked potato she ever ate. Now she wanted more. She grew in size and busted out of the apartment building roaring like a dragon as she began to terrorize the city.

"Flora was being so clever and witchy I couldn't take it," Musa remarked back at Alfea's quad as he talked to Layla. "She wasn't only splitting up with Helia, but also split me up with Riven. How cruel is that?"

"Cruel girl, cruel," Layla remarked with tears in her eyes. "I've got troubles too with Nabu. He used to be a sweetheart. Now he's just a pervert and looks at every other girl he can lay eyes on."

"Best just give up on relationships entirely," Musa replied. "Live life as a hermit. That's a lot simpler."

"Yeah, but I still love the old him," Layla remarked. "We're responsible for the personality changes right?"

"No, we're not to blame," Musa replied putting a hand on her foot. "It's the Oppositix's fault."

"Speaking of that, it looks like rain," Layla remarked. They looked up at the clouds.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Musa exclaimed pointing towards a giant blob that emerged from Magix that roared.

"It looks like Stella!" Layla said as she bounded towards Magix. "Stella stop!"

"Oh my god, what are you doing here with them?" Musa remarked as Flora came running to the gates with the Trix.

"The end is near!" Flora exclaimed. "Oppositix is going to consume the planet! There's no escape!"

"We want to help save Magix," Stormy replied.

"Have you lost your mind? We are the bad guys! We wanted the Oppositix!" Icy shouted. "We wanted this!"

"I hate you Flora," Musa exclaimed. "First you lead me on, then you want me and Riven split up and now you bring us the Trix!"

"The world is about to end and all you're thinking about is yourself! You're such an obnoxious bastard," Flora exclaimed.

"Well you're a witch," Musa exclaimed.

"Guys, we have a problem," Bloom exclaimed as she came from inside. She was holding a toddler in her arms. "This is Miss Faragonda."

Musa and Flora gasped. They felt their hearts ripping open and heads pounded. The Oppositix was trying to escape their bodies again. Bloom felt it too but it was short lived. There was a spike in barometric pressure. The air was thick and toddler Faragonda was coughing. Thunder cracked and scared the child who buried her head in Bloom's shoulder.

"The radiation is building a storm," Bloom exclaimed.

"Oh my god, she is so cute," Musa remarked as he took up the toddler who began screaming in his ear.

"Layla went to Magix," Flora stated. "There's something really big going on there."

"Then let's go," Bloom said as she changed into Oppositix and flew away with Faragonda in her arms.

"Wait, what about me?" Icy remarked. "Don't leave me here with these goody two shoes."

"We're sisters and we have to stick together," Stormy giggled as she brushed up against her.

"Let me help too!" Icy exclaimed as she flew away from the other Trix. Lightly, and Stormy followed her. Suddenly all of them in the air had collided with several lightning bolts. The pieces of Oppositix left their bodies and combined into one fragmented piece of rock. They all fell to the ground from a long drop. Stormy's hair curled back up into a rain cloud and Darcy's hair went back to its original shade of brown. Icy got up and chuckled as she watched the lightning rip out Bloom, Flora and Musa's part of the Oppositix.

"We're back to normal," Bloom exclaimed happily. She hovered over magix in her Believix outfit. Musa regained the form of a woman and Flora had let go of her new bad girl threads and wore her original frilly pink Believix outfit.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, look! The Oppositix is combining together," Musa said pointing towards the rock.

"Tecna come in," Bloom exclaimed into her watch. Tecna's head appeared in her watch.

"What? I've been waiting for lacrosse practice to start," Tecna remarked.

"Now's not the time for lacrosse," Bloom remarked. "The Oppositix is out of our bodies. You have to help destroy it."

"You fool, Oppositix cannot be destroyed!" Icy yelled with an evil chuckle. "Now that my sisters have been relieved of being good we will destroy you with it!"

"Look!" Flora exclaimed as Layla and Stella began to fight. Stella did a belly flop on top of Layla's foot. They both struggled trying to get up. Layla clenched her chest and her heart was pounding rapidly. Stella felt something rip out of her insides and she coughed out a piece of Oppositix. She threw up again to reveal Brandon in his non digested form. Layla was hit by lightning and began to shrink to normal size. Stella shrunk to her normal size too.

"I'm not fat anymore!" Stella shouted in amazement.

"Did you just eat me?" Brandon yelped.

"Yeah, well…you were a potato," Stella remarked. "A really delicious potato!"

"Well this potato is going back to the gym," Brandon remarked as he walked away. "Ewww, I smell like sour cream and butter!"

"Honey bun!" Stella exclaimed.

"No food nicknames anymore! I've had it!" Brandon yelled.

"Oh who gives a flying rat's behind?" Stella remarked.

"You better focus your attention elsewhere," Layla exclaimed as buildings in Magix were hit by the lightning and began to topple over. Layla saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy cackling while a thunder clap startled her.

"So ends the city of Magix!" Icy shouted. "And we get to blame it all on the Winx Club!"

* * *

Read, Rate Review


	9. OF8: So Long, Farewell, Aveduze Goodbye!

Oppositix File 8: So Long, Farewell, Avideuze Goodbye!

"So ends the city of Magix, and we get to blame it all on the Winx Club," Icy cackled as the green clouds began to swirl into tornado funnels and started crashing through the city.

"Where's Tecna?" Bloom asked as the Winx struggled against the whipping winds.

"Over here!" Tecna remarked. Bloom looked up to see a piece of Oppositix combine with the bigger Oppositix. Tecna was running towards them. "I've called Ba'Rehn! He's got a spell that will lock the Oppositix away!"

"What's the spell?" Musa exclaimed.

"I don't know, but he's going to come here to tell us!" Tecna remarked.

"Tecna! The world is being consumed by Oppositix! He can't get in," Stella remarked.

"You underestimate the power of the fairy of technology!" Tecna replied twirling her IPhone with her fingers. She pressed a few buttons and a computer holograph appeared. Then after a few clicks Ba'Rehn's virtual being was replaced with the real thing. "A Transportal App."

"Amazing!" Stella remarked.

"Forget about the flashy electronic trick," Ba'Rehn said he took out six long keys. "Take these."

"Keys! That won't stop the almighty power that is Oppositix!" Stormy shouted.

"What if she's right?" Layla asked Tecna.

"No, just follow my lead and point the keys tooth side up to the sky," Ba'Rehn remarked producing a seventh key for him. They all pointed the keys to the Oppositix in the sky.

"Stormy get them!" Icy roared, Stormy let loose a lightning bolt right at Ba'Rehn. "We don't want them to interfere!"

"Sunlight energy!" Stella shouted sending an arc of light towards Icy. Icy freezes the light and it falls right next to Layla.

"Oh Stella, you and your light tricks," Darcy snickered. She lobbed a ball of dark energy at Stella. Stella rose into the air and swatted at Darcy's face. Darcy grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Layla took on Stormy as Musa and Flora got in behind her and attacked. Bloom was busy fighting Icy with Tecna leaving Ba'Rehn alone in his quest to seal the Oppositix.

"Bloom, girls, don't fight them," Tecna remarked. "They're just stalling us!"

"C'mon! Let's do this!" Bloom exclaimed going back to Ba'Rehn. She pointed her key to the sky and an arc of orange energy penetrated the Oppositix. Tecna pointed her key to the sky and a green energy came from the key. Layla and Musa did the same and gave off a pinkish purple energy.

"Get the pansy!" Icy yelled to Stormy and Darcy who spotted Flora not with her key.

"Spring Ahead!" Flora exclaimed as she slapped Icy, Stormy and Darcy into the air right in the vicinity of the Oppositix. She and Stella raised their keys and all the keys started to glow.

"Power of Oppositus, seal away the Oppositix! You shall remain deactivated forever and ever!" Ba'Rehn chanted. Surely enough Icy, Darcy and Stormy were sucked inside of the Oppositix while Ba'Rehn started his chant and finally was locked away forever. The space rock fell down and turned a dark green. The weather cleared up as the Winx landed on the ground. Bloom went to try and touch the rock, but Ba'Rehn stopped her by caging the space rock with a spell. "If you touch it, it will activate and all of this will start all over again."

"Sorry," Bloom said with a giggle.

"I can't believe what happened to us," Musa remarked. "It all felt like a weird nightmare."

"Maybe it was," Ba'Rehn replied. "The Oppositix is gone now so you can now get back to your normal lives."

"What about the radiation?" Tecna remarked. "Is it going to stay?"

"No, the radiation will leave once I leave and take the Oppositix to the safest place imaginable," Ba'Rehn said. "Everyone's personalities and attributes will be restored."

"So that means Nabu will die again," Layla said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ba'Rehn replied. "Yet, you must still live and remember him as an honourable wizard."

"I will," Layla nodded.

"Musa!" Riven called as she came over to Musa.

"Riven, don't worry! You'll be a man soon," Musa said.

"Musa I'm sorry, I just didn't know how tough it was to be a girl," Riven remarked. "I appreciate you a lot more right now."

"Thanks, and I know now how it feels to be a guy," Musa remarked. "Man, you've got a lot of physical work to do."

"And those high heels do hurt," Riven remarked Musa laughed. "A LOT!"

"And I learned that denial is a destructive path," Stella remarked. "You have to face your problems to solve them."

"So you're cool with the weight thing too?" Bloom asked.

"Oh hell no," Stella remarked. "I need to diet. Lunch lady!"

"Tecna, thank you for bringing me to your world to lock the Oppositix away," Ba'Rehn thanked getting on one knee and kissing her hand. "I had to keep to my family duties to protect it."

"Thanks for getting me off of sports, online games are good enough sport for me," Tecna remarked.

"And I figured out I hate being ignored!" Bloom said. "Hello? Guys! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"So I guess we'll never see Icy, Darcy or Stormy again," Flora remarked as she looked down at the space rock.

"I know," Musa remarked. "LET'S CELEBRATE!"

The girls cancelled their classes again and decided to fill the classroom they were in with balloons and dance party music. Everyone was swaying to the beat they were too busy to notice that Roxy was outside their window. She looked down at the small flower bed that was at the window ledge and picked up a small chip of green glowing rock. She put the curious stone in her pocket, shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Bloom heard a little pop and a distant scream. She looked outside to see no one was there. She shut the window and returned to the party and danced the day and night away.

The End

* * *

I actually killed off the Trix. Ignio Straffi didn't have the guts to kill them off in the second movie, that pussy cat. Oops, spoiler. No one really cares though.

thank you so much for reading this fic. It wasn't my best, but I wanted to give something a little different on .

pheofox22


End file.
